


Meanwhile, At the Castle Household...

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [7]
Category: Castle, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick, Alexis and Martha react to Tony's public confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, At the Castle Household...

_The Truth is...I am Iron Man_

Rick Castle let out a loud, amused yelp. “Are you kidding me?!!” 

His mother dashed in from the other room, looking worried. “What? What did I miss, what did Tony do?” 

“He just admitted on national television to being Iron Man!” Rick laughed. 

“What?” Martha asked, obviously confused. “that can’t be right. He drinks far too much to successfully operate all that machinery.” 

“The man is a super genius,” Rick pointed out. “Not to mention kind of a glory hound. He can work around his sobriety issues.” 

Alexis dashed down. “I was listening to it online! Is that really true?!” 

“Uncle Tony is full of surprises,” Rick replied, wrapping an arm around her. 

“That’s so cool,” Alexis enthused. “I mean, really dangerous, but so, so cool.” 

“I know!” Rick smiled. 

“Can we go visit?” Alexis begged. “Please please please can we go visit?” 

“You just want to get up close and personal with the armor,” Rick rolled his eyes. 

“And you want ideas for new books,” Alexis accused. “Don’t you judge me, Dad.” 

Rick sighed heavily. “Well, first we need to wait for the initial media storm to die down. And Aunt Lorelai and Uncle Bruce should be calling any-” his phone rang and lifted it. “Speak of the bat-devil.” 

Alexis snatched the phone and picked it up. “Uncle Bruce! Isn’t it so cool?! That armor is so amazing! Can you imagine what other advancements we could get from that arc reactor if it can power the Iron Man suit? This could solve the global energy problem!” 

Rick grinned and patted Alexis’ head, before turning to Martha. “that’s probably for the best. If anybody can talk Bruce down from a rant about secret identities, it’s our girl.” 

Martha grinned. “I never know what you’re talking about, you know.” 

“I know.”


End file.
